For the renewal phase of the Broad Institute CMLD, we have proposed a scientific approach partnering innovation and execution. We have defined four interdependent Projects and a highly collaborative Library Synthesis Core, integrated within a single Center with two participating institutions. Meeting our ambitious scientific goals will require tight coordination of our scientific progress with operational excellence and rigorous financial accountability. To this end, we have proposed a plan for administrative management organized around an Administration Core that receives input from all stakeholders (Project/Core leaders, financial administrators of host institutions, external advisors, NIGMS) and provides overall direction to the Broad Institute CMLD.